The Great Goliath
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Goliath is back! With his own base, partner, ideals, enemies, and struggles. This is a reimagining of Goliath if he hadn't joined the Titans and learned about himself by himself. Old fans, welcome. New fans, welcome! A monster is loose and he's got some skulls to crack.
1. New Beginnings

Well, here we are. I'm back, with the new Goliath fanfiction! For previous fans, this is not connected in any way to Titans and the Goliath, the character is the same but think of it as a different continuity. For new readers, welcome! This is the story of Goliath, DC's walking punching bag. So, let's just jump into the story.

The Streets of Gotham were normally quiet, but tonight police sirens sounded and the GCPD were on the search for two villains that had just hit a bank.

The laughter of two women rang out as police sirens blared in the distance. The two women rode in a red sports car, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"Thanks Ivy, Mistah J will be happy with this haul!" Said Harley, pointing at a bag of cash next to her.

"Harley, are you sure you want to go back to him? You have a lot of money now…" Began Ivy but stopped and sighed.

Suddenly the car sputtered and came to a stop… They had ran out of gas.

"Harley! I told you to get gas!" Said Ivy as the sirens got closer.

"Um… Oops?" Shrugged Harley sheepishly.

Then they heard a voice from down the street, a voice that was humming happily. The voice was deep and gravelly.

They both turned and saw a large form move into the light of a street lamp.

The form was that of a giant humanoid, standing at nine feet tall with skin of smooth crystal that locked together like armor. Two rectangular glowing red eyes stood out in contrast to the black body. He wore a chain around his waist that supported baggy orange pants that were ripped at the bottoms for giant feet to emerge. He wore no shirt because of spikes that decorated his back and shoulders.

The creature was counting a huge wad of cash in it's hand and stopped when it noticed the two staring at him.

"What? Never seen a monster counting his pay?" He said before he blinked and got a better look at them.

"Harley Quinn? Poison Ivy?" Asked the creature as he stepped closer to the car and he began to hear the sirens.

"Shouldn't you guys be flooring it?" Asked the monster.

"We ran out of gas." Said Ivy warily

"Really? Hold on…" he said as he pocketed the money in his hand and he cracked his fingers.

"Here we go." He grunt and he bent down and heaved, lifted the car above his head and rested it on his shoulders.

"Where to?" Asked the giant.

"Gotham Botanical Garden." Said Ivy and the monster began to sprint with the two villains laughing and whooping as he ran as fast as the car had been going before.

In minutes they reached the garden and Ivy guided them to a secret section filled with exotic and dangerous plants. He set them down and the two got out of the car and stretched.

"Thanks, but you aren't getting any of the dough." Said Harley.

"I don't need it, I can get more money easy." He said as he knelt down to be eye level with them.

"I just wanted to meet Gotham's ladies in crime." He said as a vine wrapped around him and pulled him slowly into the air.

"Sorry, but I can't have you telling anyone where I live." Said Ivy.

"Aw, but I was gonna bring a house warming gift." He said as a flower reached his face.

"Shut up and sleep." She said and spores exploded into his face… and he just blinked and looked down at her.

"I don't breathe. Or use oxygen." He said and Ivy huffed and the vines began to squeeze.

"No! My bones!" Yelled the giant… before he snorted and laughed.

"No, I'm sorry, that doesn't even tickle." He said and Ivy brought him down to them and he gave them a sharp toothed grin.

"Who are you?" Asked Harley.

"Uh, hold on." He said and he freed and arm and a card formed in his hand and he handed it to Harley.

"Goliath's the name, pretty much everything's the game. Security, delivery, weapons testing, private mera-human, tutor, thief, skull knocker, great talker, lover of long walks on the beach." He droned as Harley looked at the card.

"What did you get that cash for?" Asked Harley.

"Weapons testing of Lexcorp weapons." Said Goliath.

"So you're good with guns?" Asked Harley.

"What? No, I prefer up close and personal. I was the target." Said Goliath.

"Oh." Said Harley.

"Are you indestructible?" Asked Ivy.

"Well, nothing's hurt me yet." Said Goliath.

"Even that one time Superman gave me the ole one two." Said Goliath as the vines set him down.

"Wow… what are you?" Asked Harley.

"A chemical burn mutated my skin and turned me into this." Said Goliath.

"Anyway, I should probably go, by now I have several hundred new clients." Said Goliath as he turned to go.

"See ya Goliath." Said Harley as she waved.

"Call me Grim, my friends do… if I had friends." He said as he jumped and soared away from the two.

He landed on a building and stumbled before regaining his balance. He stretched and reached into his pocket and pulled out a large phone that fit into his giant hand.

"He's late." Grumbled Grim as he cracked his finger and pocketed the phone.

"I'm never late." Said a dark form behind him.

"Of course Batman, I was testing you." Said Grim as he turned to look down at the caped crusader.

"What did you find?" Asked Batman.

"You were right, Lex has a bunch of Anti-Metahuman weapons being built here in Gotham." Said Grim as he handed a flash drive to Batman.

"I got pictures and video of the weapons. He has lasers, exoskeleton suits, radiation rays, the whole shebang." Said Grim as he held up his hand.

"Here." Batman said and gave a large roll of cash to Grim.

"Y'know, I could just take out the building." Said Grim as he counted the money.

"Innocent people work there." Said Batman as he turned to go.

"Just so you know, Harley and Ivy hit a bank earlier."

"I know."

And with that, Batman grappling hooked away into the night. Grim snorted and pocketed the money. He lifted his finger to where a normal human's ear would be.

"Yo, Percy. Got a bunch of dough, let's go clubbing." Said Grim as a voice sounded back into his ear.

"I'd prefer not to give people a heart attack from your ugly mug." Said a voice on the other side.

"Just come get me." Said Grim as a loud rumbling filled his ears and he looked up to see a large form blocking out the stars.

"Oh. Hi Percy." Said Grim.

Floating above Gotham was an island made completely out of black crystal, a black fortress of solitude. A staircase descended to him and Grim climbed up and entered a massive cavern. There was a large floor in front of him with three suspended ledges with stairs leading up to them. A red glow could be seen from the center ledge so Grim walked up it to see hundreds of red screens showing cities, criminal records, news reports, and several classified files. Sitting at the computer in a chair much bigger than him was a normal looking African American boy wearing a red hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He had a shaved head and as he turned he lowered sunglasses to look at Grim with green glowing irises.

"Hard at work finding criminals we won't go after because we aren't heroes?" Asked Grim as he leaned an arm on the chair.

"You know we could be helping people, more than just getting Batman information." Said Percy.

"I prefer not to be a target for super villains." Said Grim as he looked at the screens.

"Dude, you make enemies every single day." Said Percy.

"Heroes don't get paid." Said Grim as he lifted a hand and a chair of crystal rose from the ground and he sat in it.

"We don't even need money. Neither of us need food, clothes, we don't even have bills to pay." Said Percy.

"Paying off government big shots to keep the air force from trying to shoot us down." Said Grim.

"They couldn't bring down the ship anyway." Said Percy.

"It's still annoying. Bad for business too." Said Grim.

"Whatever, you know you want to do something with your life." Grumbled Percy as he tapped on the keyboard.

Grim grunted and reclined in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Whatever man." Said Percy as he got up and walked down the stairs and Grim was left alone.

Grim opened one eye and moved into the computer chair. He typed on the keyboard and a list of jobs popped up.

"Steal Cryo Ray… Protect Starlabs… distract Justice League… oh? What's this?" Said Grim as he clicked a blank job.

A voice began to play through the speakers and Grim sat back.

"Mr. Goliath, I hear that you are the man to go to when the police can't help… I live in Metropolis and my daughter has been taken by thugs who are demanding money… I have nobody else to turn to." Said the voice of a man.

"Let's see… promised pay… four hundred dollars? A little low… But this'll help my rep… Plotting course for Metropolis." Said Grim as he typed on the keyboard.

"I hate Metropolis, let's hope the boys scout doesn't pick a fight… let's engage the cloaking." He said as he pressed another button and to the eyes of anyone who had been looking up the floating island disappeared.

"Let's save a girl." Said Grim as he reclined and closed his eyes for the trip.

END

Well, there's my first chapter. I'm already writing the next chapter so get ready for that… Any questions you have, leave below. Any comments at all just throw down your opinion and I'll read and consider it. Until next time!


	2. A new Goliath

Welcome back friends! I haven't looked at any reviews because I haven't had the time, so let's just get going with this chapter! Percy and Grim are on their way to Metropolis and they are awoken by a problem of Super proportions. So let's get going!

Grim snapped up when he heard a crash and the ship began to shake and shudder as several thuds sounded from outside.

"So much for avoiding him." He said as he pressed a button and the screen showed two forms flying around them and slamming themselves against the no longer cloaked island.

"Percy! Your cloak messed up!" Said Grim as he jumped down from the ledge and crashed down onto the main floor and ran to the door. He held his hand up and the door opened and the man himself flew towards the open doorway.

"Hey! Stop attacking my ship!" Yelled Grim as Superman charged full power towards him. Grim slammed his feet down and braced himself. Superman crashed into him and Grim caught him in a bear hug.

"Listen buddy, I don't go around your fortress of solitude and wreck shit. So could you kindly step off?" Asked Grim when red lasers hit him from behind Superman and he was knocked away.

"Ow! Hey! I felt that!" He yelled as he stood up again as he faced the two people with the S symbol on their chest.

"Why are you here? What do you want with the City?" Asked Superman as Supergirl looked on.

"Grim? You got things here?" Asked Percy as he jumped down holding a laser rifle.

"What do we want with the City? I'm just here to do my job, something you are getting in the way of." Said Grim as he stomped towards the two.

"Job?" Asked Superman.

"Yeah, today I'm supposed to meet a guy who's daughter was kidnapped. So why don't you both shove off and let me do my job." Said Grim and the two turned to each other and looked back at them.

"Your ship is causing panic in the city." Said Superman.

"Yeah, our cloaking device malfunctioned and-" Grim began.

"Got it!" Yelled Percy from next to a console. The island recloaked and the city began to calm down, thinking Superman had saved them.

"Now, get out of my house." Said Grim, glowering at the two.

"We are going to help you with-" Began Supergirl but Grim cut her off.

"3." Said Grim angrily.

"If someone is in danger we can-" began Superman.

"2" Crystal grew around Grim's feet.

"We aren't leaving until you let us help." Said Superman.

"1! Percy, hold onto something!" Grim roared as his eyes began to glow and the ship shook.

Crystal burst from the ground and hit both Superman and Supergirl in the chest, pushing them outside.

"Next time, just knock." Growled Grim as the door slammed shut.

"That was a bit much." Said Percy.

"They interrupted my beauty sleep." Said Grim as he walked to a glowing red button and hit it with his fist.

A circular hole began to open in the floor and Grim jumped down it, with the floor closing behind him. He free fell for a minute before he caught the side of a building with his hand and swung himself around, losing momentum before her landed on the ground, where he slid for a few feet.

He stopped and stood to his full height, cracking his back as civilians ran from him in fear. He smirked at their running forms as Percy began talking to him.

"My information tells me that the thugs you were told about are from an underground human experimentation outfit. They call themselves 'The Pure Ones', I advise caution, these people sound like fanatics." Said Percy.

"Thanks Percy. Now let's crack some skulls." Said Grim, slamming a fist into his hand with a crack.

Grim began to stomp away when he heard a whoosh behind him. He groaned and threw his hand back and grabbed part of clothing and turned.

He pulled Supergirl in close to him and growled, his blazing eyes looked into hers. She waved and he pushed her away from him and crossed his arms.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" Asked Grim.

"I wanna save that girl!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh… Fine! Just hurry up, she probably doesn't have much more time until… Well we need to get going." Said Grim as he turned down an alleyway.

Supergirl followed him to see him take another turn, and barely followed to see him take another.

She rounded the corner and ran into his back as he stood in front of a metal door.

"Ready princess? You can still turn back. Mutilated human corpses isn't everyone's thing." He said as he looked down at her.

"Fine, let's go." He said and he kicked the door off it's hinges and sent flying to the other side of a room.

"Where is Sarah Hawkins!?" He roared in a voice several times deeper than normal.

Gunfire blasted from inside and the two marched forwards. Grim grabbed a thug in street gang clothes and slammed him into the stone ceiling.

The room was small, just barely big enough for Grim to stand in. It was filled with dozens of men and women that were firing machine guns at the two invaders.

Grim backhanded a man away, Supergirl picked up two and knocked them together. Grim kicked another thug into three others. Supergirl melted guns with her heat vision. Grim picked up a couch with one hand and crushed several people under it. Soon there was only one man left, who turned to run.

Grim grabbed him with one hand and slammed him into the wall to be face to face with him.

"Let me ask again… WHERE. IS. SARAH. HAWKINS?" He roared, shaking the stone building.

"D-d-d-down in the labs." Said the man and Grim headbutted him to knock him out.

"Let's go." Said Grim and the two ignored the groans of pain that surrounded them as they descended.

"Do you do this normally?" Asked Supergirl.

"I do what I'm paid to. Everything besides Murder, Terrorism, and… well prostitution but that doesn't exactly get requested often with this face." Said Grim.

"What are you anyway?" Asked Supergirl.

"I'm an Avatar of the Earth, waiting for the day Nature rises against humans." Said Grim as a thug turned a corner and he punched him in the face.

They were currently in a long dark hallway with green light faintly glowing and showing them the way. Grim's stomps were accompanied by the softer pats of Supergirl. They reached a corner and Grim walked around it to see a large cannon shape with a green glowing energy.

"Ah… That's annoying." Said Grim as a green blast of energy hit him full in the chest and plowed him into a wall.

"No!" Said Supergirl worried until he rose from the rubble and cracked his knuckles. He roared and charged down the hall and slammed his fist into the barrel and seconds later the laser cannon exploded and Grim lifted his smoking fist and grinned.

"One day I'll find a villain who can make a weapon to hurt me." Said Grim.

"How strong are you?" Asked Supergirl.

"Your laser eyes only stung a bit." Said Grim.

"Really?" Asked Supergirl as they continued.

"My skin is made of sixteen layered plates of Crystal, distributed to reduce impact of any hostile force." Said Grim as they reached a large bolted shut door.

"This looks like a cell to me." Said Grim.

"May I?" Asked Supergirl.

"Please." Said Grim and Supergirl tore the door off it's hinges.

Grim walked in and was instantly attacked by something small, orange, and covered in spikes. It latched onto him and raked clawed fingers across his skin. Grim yawned and the picked the creature up by the base of it's neck.

The creature was the size of a teen human with a ragged shirt and jeans, torn from spikes that protruded from the creature's body. It had an angled reptilian face that had an expression of terror on it. It's eyes were red and darted around.

"Who are you?" Asked Grim.

"C'mon, it's just a monster." Said Supergirl but then the creature began to speak in a raspy voice.

"D-Daniel… please save us." Said the reptilian boy.

"Us?" Asked Grim and two more forms emerged from the shadows. One was a giant larger than Grim, with a beak, green skin, and a turtle shell on it's back. He was bursting with muscles and had chains on his arms and legs. He had unkempt hair atop his head and dark black eyes.

The other creature that stepped forwards had two large wings sprouting from his back like bat wings. He had grey skin and long teeth that protruded from his mouth, claws on his hands and feet, torn pants and a bare muscled chest. He was around the size of a normal human. His eyes were pure white but he could obviously see by the way his eyes looked around nervously.

"Human experiments. Dino, Turtle, and Bat." Growled Grim as he put Daniel down.

"We were humans… once." Said the giant Turtle slowly.

"What are your names?" Asked Grim.

"Mark." Said the bat creature.

"Jason." Said the Turtle man.

"Daniel, Mark, Jason… we are here to free you… Percy? Are you above us?" Asked Grim with a cold tone to his voice.

"Yeah, deploy the elevator?" Asked Percy.

"Yes." He said and seconds later a black cylinder smashed down next to Grim, opening to reveal an elevator.

"This will take you to my ship. I'll meet you later." Said Grim.

The experiments shuffled in and ascended the tube which retracted back into the sky.

"Go after them. Make sure they're fine." Said Grim to Supergirl.

"No! I'm gonna help you save Sarah." Said Supergirl and Grim turned to face hear and put his hands on her shoulders.

"My name is Grim Deathly, three years ago my life was taken from me when I was kidnapped and transformed into the monster you see today. Now I've found more people being changed against their will… This is personal, let. Me. Handle. It." Said Grim and after a few seconds Supergirl nodded and flew up the hole the elevator had left.

Grim turned towards another metal door and ripped it off it's hinges to find a laboratory with a girl strapped to a table and a man in a labcoat was pressing buttons and liquids moved from tubes into her skin and she began to shake and scream.

The girl had red hair and was healthy, she looked to have been an athlete before being captured. She had a grey shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Her eyes were open to reveal blue eyes.

"STOP!" Roared Grim as he charged at the scientist and pushed him back. He smashed the controls to the device and walked to the girl and ripped her free. The tubes were cut and he held the girl in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked Grim.

The girl weakly nodded her head.s he coughed and clutched to him tightly. Grim growled and turned towards the scientist.

"You think that this is a joke? You ruin people's lives, mutate them, take them from families! You better start explaining yourself before I rip you in half!" He yelled as he set the girl down gently.

"I have made great strides in human gene development." Said the man and Grim growled.

He backhanded a machine, sending sparks flying everywhere. He roared and grabbed two tanks of glowing green liquids.

"No! My mutagen! That will transform anyone who touches it!" Said the man.

"Perfect." Said Grim, them he smashed both tanks on the scientist and let the ooze cover him.

"Now feel what you have been doing to people." Growled Grim as he picked up the girl and left. He exited the building and an elevator descended to him and he entered it to rise back into his ship.

"Percy, get the Medbay ready." Said Grim.

Grim entered a room with beds and medical devices and laid the girl on one of the beds. He hooked her up to several devices as Percy, Supergirl, and the Experiments entered.

Percy started looking at a screen and gasped. He motioned for Grim to come over.

"Her DNA is unstable, she's going to transform." Said Percy.

"Into what?" Asked Grim.

"Should be traces of an organic catalyst. Did she touch anything living after you saved her?" Asked Percy.

"Nothing there was only… Oh no." Said Grim as he turned to look at her as her skin began to bubble.

"Not another one! Nobody else deserves this!" He yelled as he ran towards her and she seemed to expand and grow. Her skin burst and blue crystal emerged. She continued to grow until she was larger than the bed, her eyes warped and became rectangular and started glowing yellow. Her clothes ripped apart to show skin made of interlocking plates of dark blue crystal. Her hair grew thicker and became links of interlocking blue crystal. She clenched now gigantic hands in pain.

Laid out before them was now a blue female version of Grim. She had a slimmer build than his and had no spikes on her body. Grim fell to his knees and clenched his fists.

"Not another person, cursed with this infernal crystal!" He yelled as he punched the ground.

"Ow… what… what's going on?" Asked a deep yet feminine voice.

Grim looked up to see Sarah sitting up and her head in one hand.

"What the! What happened to my hands!?" She said in shock as she looked at herself.

She looked at the people in the room and Percy coughed.

"There might be some explaining to do." Said Percy.

Several hours later Sarah was wearing baggy clothes that belonged to Grim, and she sat at a large table as Grim was speaking to her.

"... Then you became the monster you are now… I can never apologize more… if there is ever anything I can do to help… I will help." Said Grim but Sarah held up a hand.

"It's alright Grim… I've always wanted to be a Superhero… so here's my chance." Said Sarah.

"Actually…" began Percy but Grim cut him off.

"Well… if you don't have anywhere to go… welcome to the team." Said Grim.

"Great! So how do my powers work-" she began when she belched and lightning exploded from her mouth and blasted Grim backwards.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said as she tried to stand up and smashed apart the table.

"Oops?" She said as she tried to take a step but fell over when her feet welded to the ground with blue crystal.

There was silence until two voices began to laugh. Grim rose while laughing while Percy wiped a tear from his eye.

"What!?" Asked Sarah.

"Nothing, just a blast of nostalgia." Said Grim.

"Grim did the same exact thing, except my house wasn't able to grow back." Said Percy as the table reformed.

"Lightning is new." Said Grim as he brushed scorch marks off his chest.

"How did you learn to control your powers?" Asked Sarah.

"A lot of broken mountains." Said Grim.

"Tomorrow we can start training, for now we need to rest." Said Grim.

"Oh, okay." Said Sarah and Grim got up and led her to a room that a bed grew out of.

"This will be your room. See you tomorrow." Said Grim as he left Sarah to her new room.

Grim walked to his own room and collapsed onto his own bed. He quickly found the sweet embrace of sleep.

END

Well, there we go. Grim has now discovered several monsters and has inadvertently created another Goliath… How will things play after this? We'll have to find out next time. Until then, feel free to review!


	3. The Monster Mash

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter three! It's about time we find out what's gonna happen with the Monster Mash that Grim found last chapter. So, let's go ahead and continue.

Grim woke up first as he felt the ship shudder and come to a stop. He left his room and made his way to the main room. He got his head together and closed his eyes and focused.

He felt a connection, he mentally grabbed it and his senses suddenly expanded. He could feel every part of the ship as if it were his own body. The Bat Creature slept upside down high above him, the Turtle Man had found a room, the reptilian boy was curled up in a bed as well, finally he felt Sarah rising from her bed. Then, there was Percy, tapping away at the computer.

Grim's mind expanded and he saw the layout of the island. Around the size of a college campus with multiple building sized spikes of black crystal shooting out of the top. He was inside where most of the crystals conjoined in a massive room with three upper areas. To the left of his body was a hallway that led to the med bay, rooms, and kitchen. To the left was a hallway that led to a training room, a laboratory filled with machines and biological fluids, and room with a large cylinder exposed with a cover on it.

He breathed and returned to normal, he walked up the stairs to Percy and leaned an arm on the large chair.

"Where are we now?" Asked Grim.

"Eh… Somewhere above the Atlantic." Said Percy.

"Good, nobody nearby?" Asked Grim.

"Not that the sensors can pick up." Said Percy.

"Good." Said Grim as he sat in a chair that grew out of the floor.

"But what are you going to do with our guests?" Asked Percy.

"We are probably the best people who know what it's like to turn into a monster." Said Grim as soft thuds came into earshot below.

He turned and jumped down to slam in front of Sarah, who jumped back in surprise and stumbled over her giant feet.

Grim caught her arm and pulled her back up, she stumbled again and fell into him. She looked up into his burning red eyes and Grim quickly let go of her and took a step back.

"Morning Blue." Said Grim.

"Morning." She said as Grim walked around her and held a hand to his chin.

"Hmm… I suppose it was good much to hope you would revert back." He mumbled to himself.

"Why would I want to go back? I haven't felt this good in years!" She said and Grim sighed.

"That's how it is at first… Then comes the scorn, the hatred… the men in black coming to take you and experiment… the heroes trying to kill you on sight… this form you have copied is a curse… a curse I did not want to share." Said Grim as he clenched his fists.

"Please, I'll be fine. I'm a strong girl." Said Sarah as the other monsters began to enter the room.

Once everyone was there Grim snapped his fingers and a large table rose from the ground and everyone took a seat as Percy wandered off towards the kitchen.

"So, here we are." Said Daniel, the reptile boy.

"Yes, you all had your lives taken away… So it's time for you to decide what you want to do with your new abilities and curses." Said Grim as he sat in a large crystal chair.

"I want to help people!" Said Sarah.

"Yeah, I got that." Said Grim as he turned to the others who were all silent.

"Anyone else got any ideas?" Asked Grim.

"What else could we do?" Asked Mark, the Bat Creature.

"I can't go back to my old life." Said Jason, the Turtle.

"I kinda like the hero idea." Said Daniel.

"If you become a hero, nobody will thank you… Trust me, I know." Said Grim.

"But it doesn't matter what they think, if I can help save a life I want to." Said Jason.

"Three for heroes? How about you Mark?" Asked Grim as he looked at the Bat Creature, who had his arms crossed, wings beating slightly behind him.

"I don't have anything better to do." He finally said in a gruff voice.

"Well, what do you know… We got ourselves a Monster Mash of heroes." Said Grim as he sat back and held his hand to his chin.

Percy returned from the kitchen and placed food in front of Mark, Jason, and Daniel. He took his own seat and Sarah looked at him.

"What about me?" She asked and Grim grinned.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and after a second she shook her head.

"Neither am I. Haven't been for three years." Said Grim as multicolored crystals rose from the ground next to Grim and Sarah. Grim snapped a piece off and bit it and started crunching on it.

"These crystals give us all the nutrients we need." Said Grim.

Sarah starting eating them and after several seconds Percy put his hand on Grim's shoulder.

"You know what you have to do." Said Percy and Grim gave a long tired sigh.

"Fine Percy, you win! I guess we got ourselves a full hero team." Growled Grim as he stood up and snapped his fingers and monitors came down in front of everyone and they saw what looked like a file on all of them, with their name and known abilities displayed.

"Percy has set up a file for each of you. As of now you are all members of the L.H.M." Said Grim.

"L.H.M.?" Asked Mark.

"League of Heroic Monsters." Said Percy.

"Monsters?" Asked Daniel.

"That's what we are… Might as well own it and show people we don't care." Said Grim.

"Our one mission: To help and save the common man, woman, and child." Said Grim as he turned to Mark.

"You will all be given Codenames… Mark you will be Gargoyle." Said Grim as the monitor showed his name changed to Gargoyle.

"It works." He said gruffly.

"Jason, you will be Shellshock." Said Grim.

"Daniel will be The Raptor." Said Grim.

"And finally… Sarah will be…" began Grim.

"Leviathan!" She said and Grim smiled.

"Percy, change it." Said Grim as he got up from his chair.

"You will live on my floating island, The Legion." Said Grim.

"Our main computer is on the center ledge, vehicles are on the right ledge, and deployment is on the left ledge." Said Grim.

"Training, Laboratory, and the Grim Cannon are down the left hall. Rooms, Medbay, and kitchen are down the right hall." Said Percy.

"Grim Cannon?" Asked Daniel.

"You'll find out later." Said Percy with a smile.

"Finally… I grew this island out of my body so anything that happens in here I will know about, I am telepathically connected and have master control over the every inch of the island." Said Grim.

"Really? Can I do that?" Asked Sarah.

"In theory. We don't know how similar we are." Said Grim.

"Percy, bring them to the training hall." Said Grim as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the computer.

"Gotcha boss." Said Percy.

"This way guys." Said Percy as everyone followed.

"Great, looks like I'm gonna try the hero thing again." Said Grim as he typed on the computer and news feed from across the world began to appear.

"Plotting destination… Central city is having a Meta Human outbreak." Said Grim as he typed a few more times and the ship began to move.

He closed his eyes and felt the Training room. Mark was flying against winds from a massive fan. Jason was blocking gunfire with his shell as Daniel dodged spinning blades with his agility.

Sarah on the other hand was fighting mechanized copies of Grim. She punched a hole through one, threw another into the wall, headbutted one into the ground. Then she shot lighting from her mouth to short-circuit a group of them.

"Ouch." Said Grim as he brought his mind back to his body.

He walked to the training room and a flying head flew towards him and he caught it in his hand.

"Percy, why do the bots look like me?" He asked and Percy grinned and shrugged.

"Listen Team, we are on the way to Central City, home of the Flash. There's a Meta outbreak and we're going to help. So get used to your powers." Said Grim.

"Already? Dude, they just woke up." Said Percy.

"Heroes don't get to choose when to fight evil. What do you guys say?" Asked Grim and the monsters all cheered and he grinned an evil smile with fire visible in his throat.

"Then let's get to training." He said as all the training devices left and Grim cracked his knuckles.

"The best way to measure your strengths and weaknesses is for me to fight you… So bring it." Said Grim as he beckoned for them to come forwards.

END

And thus, the team is formed and begins training. Meanwhile Central City is in peril, will they be able to help before the problem is resolved or the city is destroyed? Let's find out next time. See y'all later and remember to review.


	4. Central Danger

Well, I lift you guys with a cliffhanger so let's get back to what was going down before. Grim Versus his new team. Let's roll.

Grim cracked his knuckles and beckoned the monster forwards.

"Bring it." He said and Mark was the first to go.

Mark flew at him and hit Grim, but came to a stop when Grim grabbed him and threw him back.

"Think before you fly." He said as Mark recovered in the air.

Jason came next, slamming his fist into the ground, Grim spun around him and pushed against Jason's shell to topple him over.

"Good strength but be careful of your footwork and balance." Said Grim as he felt scratching on his back.

Daniel was scratching pointlessly at his back and Grim picked him up and dropped him. Daniel scurried up his leg and around his body faster than Grim could reach. He was doing well until Grim held his breath and small spikes surged over his body and threw Daniel away from him.

"Focus on vulnerable spots and you'll be fine." Said Grim as he turned into a blue foot that knocked across his face, sending him stumbling back.

"Ow." He said as he wiped his moth and looked at Sarah who had her fists raised.

"We got ourselves a martial artist." Said Grim as she kicked at him again and he ducked.

He brought his fist up towards her face but she spun away and slammed a knee into his side and he grunted. He sank to one knee and she backhanded him, sending him onto his back.

He rolled backwards and stood up with a smile.

"I actually felt that. Not much of a surprise when you are a combination of me and experimental research." He said as another kick was aimed for his head but he caught it in his hand and flipped her into the air before hitting her midair with a fist to send her flying into the wall.

"Ow." She groaned as she pulled herself from the wall.

"That should be good for-" Began Grim when she opened her mouth and lighting surged towards him.

Lighting struck and everyone gasped as snake filled the room and Sarah covered her mouth in horror.

"Grim?" Asked Sarah and the smoke cleared.

With smoke rising from the palm of his hand Grim smiled, standing where he had been before.

"Impressive. But I've been hit by Superman's laser beams." Said Grim when Percy coughed.

"Um… We're at Central City." Said Percy.

"Let's go Team." Said Grim and they all made it to the main room and climbed up onto the deployment ledge.

Five circles were drawn on the ground and everyone stood on on and after several seconds there was a suction noise and clamps closed over their feet and they descended.

They were covered in darkness before they were suddenly outside on five black disks that began to glow red and fly through the air. They descended and after the initial shock began to enjoy the ride.

Grim's head snapped in the direction of an explosion and he noticed a large group of people in prison clothes chasing Civilians. He also saw a red streak moving towards that end of town and he grinned.

"You guys spread out and help the civilians, I'm gonna say hello to a local legend." Said Grim as he jumped from the disk and free fell towards the City.

Down below a Meta Human with rocks growing on his skin was laughing as he walked towards civilians backed against a wall.

"What's wrong? Can't stand the sight of us freaks!?" He laughed.

"No, we just can't stand the sight of you." Said a familiar red clad man with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Flash!" Said some of the people shaking in fear.

Flash was prepared to say something when a large black form slammed down in front of him from the sky. Flash looked up to see a towering black giant with blazing red eyes.

"Sorry to drop in… Flash." Rumbled a voice as the normal people screamed in fear and the Meta Human laughed.

"Wow! Didn't know we had a big one like you!" He laughed as Grim stared down at the Flash.

"My team is spreading through the City and helping Civilians to safety." Said Grim.

"What?" Asked Both the Meta and Flash.

Grim swung his arm back and picked up the Meta with stone growing out of his skin.

"Now… how does it feel to be picked on by the bigger guy?" Asked Grim as he threw the Meta into the crowd of Meta Human Inmates.

"You use your powers to hurt people! Most of you still look human enough to live in peace!" Roared Grim.

"Shut up you monster!" Called out a voice and Grim cracked his neck twice.

"You want monster? I can give you a monster." Said Grim.

Red light began to shine from behind the links of his plate armor and fire exploded from each link as his eyes glowed brighter.

"HERE'S A MONSTER!" He laughed as flame billowed around him and he slammed his foot onto the ground, creating a fissure that split the road and forced the convicts to scream and dive out of the way.

"Flash! Get the civilians out of here!" Said Grim when a blast of energy hit the wall behind him, breaking the wall's support and causing it to tip towards the civilians.

"God damn it." Said Grim under his breath as the flames died out and he slammed the palm of his hand against the wall, preventing it from falling.

He looked down at the civilians who looked up in fear and confusion.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation!? MOVE!" He roared and the people shuffled away and Grim pushed the wall back up.

"Change of plans, Flash deal with Meta assholes, I'll run damage control…" said Grim as black crystal covered the wall and sealed it back into place.

Grim ran after the civilians as Flash called out to him.

"Who are you!?" He yelled.

"Name's Goliath!" Yelled Grim as he turned to see a man with reptile scales jump at him.

He caught the man and threw him behind him as he saw Meta humans surrounding people and attacking them.

Grim lifted up two glowing people and slammed them together as a man turned into a larger snake and began coiling around Grim's arm and snapping at his face.

"Percy! Send down the portable shelter!" Said Grim and seconds later a large dome of crystal fell from the sky and hit the ground and began to glow.

Suddenly, across every screen in the city Percy's face appeared.

"Attention Central City! Please make your way to the safety dome in the center of the city. It will protect you from the Meta Humans. Oh, and these guys are helping you." Said Percy and pictures of Grim's team were spread across the screens.

"Nice Percy." Said Grim as he threw off the snake.

Grim jumped and soared into the air and spotted his team near the giant Dome, fending off enemies.

Landed on a building and began to observe. Mark picked up debris and flew it into the Metas while Daniel was cutting across the lines of Metas with his claws. Jason was standing as a shield from blasts of energy and Sarah was in the thick of a crowd of convicts.

He lifted up two while she stood on another and was beating men back with their friends. She kicked a line of men away and punched several more. Grim smiled and stretched as he watched the fighting.

Suddenly there was a crash and a giant form began to rise behind the dome.

"Great, they have a giant Meta Human." Said Grim as he raised his finger to his ear.

"Percy, let's end this game." He said and the Legion uncloaked and many people stopped and began to stare in shock and awe.

Then the Island's crystal spikes on the bottom began to fall and crash into the ground. They cut deep into the ground and unfolded to reveal more Grim Bots that began to march out and hunt down the Meta Humans one by one.

Flash suddenly appeared next to Grim and looked at the orderly rounding up of Metas in surprise.

"What are those?" Asked Flash.

"My personal security force. Don't worry, I'll take them with me when I go." Said Grim as he crossed his arms.

"What about the big one?" Asked Flash when the Legion turned towards him. The giant yelled and jumped to grab it. The Legion dodged and a red energy began to charge at the bottom and several seconds later a red beam blasted down from it and the giant crumpled under it.

"Paralysis inducing energy waves. It takes a lot out of the ship so we don't use it too much. It's also too showy." Said Grim as the ship landed next to the dome and people began to filter out of the dome.

"Well, me and my team are done. Go and give your hero speech or whatever." Said Grim as he jumped and landed next to his team.

"Mission one, success!" He said as he clapped each of them on the shoulder.

"Grim, can I retrieve the Crystals?" Asked Percy from the doorway of the Legion.

"Yeah, we need the residual power to get back in the air." Said Grim and Percy nodded and went back inside.

Several feet away a reporter was talking to the Flash and Grim just barely caught onto his last few words.

"... But I wouldn't have been able to save the City if it wasn't for Goliath and his team." Said Flash and Grim snapped his head in the direction of flash as Cameras turned towards him.

"Goliath? That is your name right?" Asked a reporter.

"Uh… yeah, that's my name." Said Grim as the team walked up behind him.

"And… Who are these… People?" Asked the Reporter.

"This is Leviathan, Gargoyle, Shellshock, And The Raptor. We are the LHM League of Heroic Monsters. We're a private group of heroes, kinda why we jumped in to save your city." Said Grim.

"Really? Are you allies of the Justice League?" Asked another reporter.

"If it's to save someone yes. But we have no connections to the Justice League. We are just monsters trying to help." Said Grim.

"Your welcome!" Said Daniel as he ran up Grim and sat on his shoulder.

"Central City Thanks you." Said the Reporter as she turned to the camera.

"There you have it America, another band of heroes to help against the forces of evil." She said and Grim bent down to get in the shot.

"If you are in need of assistance post your situation on any media site. We will know you need help." Said Grim as the Legion began to hum.

The Dome suddenly fractured and split into tiny shards that fly into the Legion and joined with the crystals on the outside, same with the Grim Bots.

"Ah, there it goes." Said Grim as the Legion began to lift into the air and a ramp descended from the door.

Flash walked up to Grim and held out his hand and Grim shook it.

"Thank you for the help." Said Flash.

"Yeah, if this had been a few weeks ago a might have been the cause of this. Funny world we live in huh?" Said Grim.

"What?" Asked Flash and Grim turned and followed his team into the Legion.

"By the way! I'm wanted dead or alive in thirty six different countries! Mostly dead." Said Grim as the door closed behind him.

"Well, I think that went well." Said Percy and Grim grinned.

"Gotta keep them on their toes." Said Grim as he walked to the table where everyone was sitting and chatting happily.

"Good job, we might make a good hero team out of you yet!" Said Grim.

"We kicked ass!" Said Sarah.

"I hope nobody was hurt." Said Jason.

"Did you guys see me!? I was awesome!" Said Daniel.

"We still need practice." Said Mark.

"You guys did better than Grim. First time he tried to be a hero he almost sank the eastern seaboard." Said Percy.

"Hey! I was not responsible for that! The crazy guy was loosening the tectonic plates!" Yelled Grim.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone froze.

"Percy… what…" Began Grim when the door opened and revealed a man in a cape with the familiar bat symbol on his chest. Behind him was a dark storm with lightning and thunder shaking the sky.

The lights came back and everyone except Grim stood up and got ready to fight. Grim sighed and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Batsy, what brings you around this neck of the woods?" Asked Grim.

"Well, for starters your little fiasco in central City ruined several of our deals. You have taken dangerous and potentially hostile mutants and built yourself an army. And finally…" said Batman as he marched forwards.

"The Watchtower has been taken and we need your help." He finished and lightning struck outside.

END

The first mission was a success, but now a new problem has already come to Grim, how will he handle this? Find out next time friends.


	5. A Grim Story

The Justice League is in trouble, and it's up to Grim and Batman to save it. Now, before I go into the story allow me to explain something. This story is different from Titans and the Goliath because while in Titans we followed Grim as he learned his powers, this story takes place five years after his transformation and he has already learned all of his powers. He also knows most heroes and villains in one way or another. That is why he seems to know everyone already. Sorry if there was confusion, but now we can get to this chapter!

"Are you serious right now?" Asked Grim as Batman silently stared at him.

Batman pressed a button on his belt and a hologram appeared out of it.

The hologram showed a large ship dwarfing the Legion's size. It was red and covered in spiraling spikes and had one large front window. It was firing lasers at the Watchtower, shaking and damaging it.

"What about Superman?" Asked Grim.

"He's fighting their leader on the moon." Said Batman.

"Fine, but I'm not going to take my team into space." Said Grim as he waved at his tired and injured team.

"Fine, come with me." Said Batman and Grim snorted.

"Yeah… I don't trust you Batsy. I've got my own way of getting there." Said Grim as he turned and walked up the stairs to the right ledge.

Seconds later an explosive noise sounded and a clear black spike sailed from the ledge and landed next to Batman. The spike was just large enough to contain Grim in a seated position where they could see him with his palms on a glowing red panel inside.

"I call it the Legionnaire." He said as fire blew from the back and he flew out of the open door and Batman followed him.

Batman got into the Bat Plane and flew after Grim, leaving everyone back in the main room.

"Who exactly is Grim?" Asked Mark suddenly.

"Yeah, we don't really know him." Said Jason.

They all turned and looked at Percy, who scratched the back of his head. He sighed and pressed a few buttons on a console and a file for Grim appeared in front of all of them on monitors.

"Grim Deathly, AKA the Goliath. He appeared five years ago in Alaska, found destroying glaciers and disturbing wildlife. Several organizations tried to capture and study him… all of them failed." Said Percy as video footage appeared of a snowy landscape with a large humanoid form in the distance.

"We have tracked the Goliath to sector seven hundred thirty six, target is hostile and orders are to use lethal force." Said a voice as the form snapped around and two glowing red eyes burned in contrast to the black body. Suddenly a giant slab of Ice flew towards the camera and the video cut.

"For the first year he had no mind. He was just a beast that attacked anyone that got close." Said Percy.

"Really?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes. After that first year an organization finally captured him… A.R.G.U.S." Said Percy.

"For half a year he was experimented on until…" said Percy as he moved to a shadowed section of the room.

"Until what?" Asked Daniel.

"He started to remember who he was." Said Percy with half his face lit and the eye in darkness seeming to glow.

"He remembered what he was before his transformation." Said Percy and a new file opened in front of them.

It portrayed a young man of around twenty years old wearing a white labcoat with the Star Labs logo on it. He had curly black hair and a goatee, his eyes were blue and he was smiling at the camera.

"Grim Zylus Deathly. Head of Star Lab's Biotechnology, went missing six years ago. No family, no spouse, and only one known close friend." Said Percy as his own picture appeared next to Grim's.

"I ran the Experiments for Grim when we worked together. Then he was kidnapped and I quit to find him. When I did… I was too late." He said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Grim was trapped in a body too clumsy to work in a lab, to strange to blend into society, with strength that could topple mountains… We both decided to disappear and find a new way of life." Said Percy as a wanted poster appeared showing Grim's face.

"For the next three and a half years we took up work as mercenaries, Grim was the field and I was the eyes in the sky." Finished Percy.

"What did you do to the people that did this to Grim?" Asked Sarah.

"We never found out who did it, not all of his memories are back." Said Percy.

Suddenly Grim's voice echoed around them.

"If you're done with storytime, I could use some ground support." Said Grim.

"Aye Aye captain." Said Percy and he pressed a button and screens showed the giant ship with smaller ships darting around and following Grim.

"Deploying spoke burst." Said Percy and spikes began to fire into space from the Legion and disrupted the aliens.

"Thanks, now let's take out this sorry excuse of an invasion." Said Grim as he turned and crashed straight into the red ship's window.

"Grim!" Yelled the team except for Percy.

"Give it a second." Said Percy and just as he said parts of the ship began to explode and rip apart.

"There we go." Said Percy.

The red ship shook and in a sudden burst of flames and shrapnel it exploded and a single dark form was sent hurtling towards the earth.

"Grim, adjust yourself or your gonna hit Australia." Said Percy and the form turned and hurtled for the Atlantic, and the Legion.

With a thundering crash Grim slammed into the Legion and stayed sprawled out on one of the giant spikes.

"Mission accomplished." Said Grim.

The Crystal shifted and Grim fell down a shaft and slammed onto his feet next to everyone. He cracked his neck and knuckles before he walked up to them and put his palms down on the table and looked at each one of them individually.

"Let me explain something. I was not meant to be a hero, but I can't just let an inexperienced group of powerful people run amok across the world and I can't let A.R.G.U.S. get to more people to use for experimentation. That is the only reason I agreed to the hero shtick." Said Grim before he stomped away towards his room.

"Grim?" Asked Sarah.

"He gets embarrassed when people talk about his origin." Said Percy and a slab of Crystal smacked across his face and something flew from his face and landed on the table.

Everyone looked down to see in horror what was Percy's face ripped off and displayed before them. They looked up to Percy who was now missing his face.

In place of his face a skeletal metal face looked back at them with glowing neon eyes as Grim was heard laughing in the distance.

"So much for my secret." Said Percy.

"What are you!?" Screamed Daniel.

"Easy there buddy. My name is Percy Marshalls, Ex scientist and victim of alien Android experiments. Abducted six years ago, brain transferred to this body, and thrown back to earth after failure to make me do the bidding of an alien race called the Torakans. Nasty bunch." Said Percy as the skin and clothing fell from him and revealed a white, silver, and glowing neon green body.

He was humanoid but had armor for skin and neon green lights lit up and blinked across his body. He had one central glowing eye and an open jagged mouth with green energy glowing in it. He had long clawed fingers and wires dangling from his wrists. (Pretty much a Cyclops Ultron meets Genji.)

"Not that I mind, I can come up with three hundred forty six thousand ways to solve most problems in the time it takes you to breathe." He said and slowly skin and clothing formed on him once more. He adjusted his red hoodie and sat back down.

"Now, don't blame Grim for his hostility. He doesn't know how to deal with responsibility. But I have to ask… now that you know our story…. Will you stay on the Legion?" Asked Percy.

Slowly everyone nodded one by one and Sarah stood up.

"I need Grim to show me my powers anyway."

"Good, but I should mention… we won't be helping people unless it's an emergency for the next few weeks. We need to properly train all of you on your powers." Said Percy as pictures of them during combat from Central City appeared and diagrams showed their faults in fighting.

"You are all good fighters, but to live as monsters you must be efficient. I will teach you all to use your powers." He said as he got up.

"What about Grim?" Asked Sarah.

"He doesn't want to be a full time hero, he engages in questionable missions with villains often and wants to maintain his relationships." Said Percy.

"Questionable missions?" Asked Jason.

"Theft, destruction of property, distracts heroes, everything short of murder and Terrorism." Said Percy.

"I think he has a poker game with Penguin, Joker, and Two-Face tomorrow." Said Percy as he smiled at them and clapped his hands together.

"Anyway, off to bed now!" Said Percy and he left to go to his room and soon everyone else did as well. Hours later Grim walked out and pressed a button and fell through a hole in the floor.

He fell through night air down into a town below, he knew what state he was in and wanted to meet a local legend. He landed in a field near a large swamp.

"Hopefully he didn't notice." He said as he continued into a swamp… a swamp in Louisiana.

END

Well! That was just an explanation chapter, next time there will be more action and Grim will finally use his signature rage. Until then, see y'all later and leave your reviews.

P.S. I'm starting the Goliath Marvel variation soon.


End file.
